This Is My Family
by EXOSTics
Summary: "APPA! JONGIN BISA TERLAMBAT! CEPATLAH!".../"APPA! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU JONGIN AKAN MATI BERDIRI DILUARR! DAN BAEK HYUN HYUNG, KAU AKAN HABIS MALAM INI!" .../ Lansung baca aja, DLDR, YAOI, EXO fic, KRISBAEK feat. KAIBAEK, slight! HunBaek, LayBaek. *rame. RnR please. WARNING NC!
1. Chapter 1

**This Is My Family**

**Kim Hye Sung** _(yang lagi mabok KaiBaekKris dan Cinta terlarang (?))_

Cast :

Byun **Baek Hyun **asWu** Baek Hyun**

**Kris **Wu

Kim **Jong In **as Wu **Jong in**

Pair : **KrisBaek**, **KaiBaek, BaekKai, BaekKris**. **Bacon** X **Krispy** X **Kkamjong.**

Other : Belum ada.

Rate : **T**o the **M**(favorite gue)*pakk

Disclaimer : **This Story and plot is mine**. Cast bukan, semua juga tahu Byun Baek, Kris ama Jongin itu member EXO, kecuali kalau kalian fandom lain, jadi gak kenal mereka, mereka milik orang tuanya, sama Agency mereka (SMent.) saya hanya makek nama doang, Cz ngefeel nya ama mereka bertiga mulu.

Genre : **Romance?** Yes, **Lemon?***kurang asem*, **hurt?** No, **Drama?** No, **Angst?** Double No. -_-

Warning : **YAOI**, **LEMON, 17+, DLDR, Crack (?) Pair. Ga suka? Pergi aja, jangan cari rebut ne? Damai itu indah ^^*angkatClurit.**

[Chapter 1]

.

.

Author POV

Seorang _namja_ mungil mengerjapakan matanya lucu, dia reflek menoleh ke samping saat merasakan sebuah punggung tangan seseorang tengah menyentuh dengan halus pipinya. _Namja_ mungil itu tersenyum lemah, dan dibalas dengan senyuman teramat lebar oleh _namja_ yang kini tengah bertelanjang dada disamping tubuh polosnya yang tertutup selimut.

"Kau senang?" Tanya _namja_ mungil serak, _namja_ tampan disebelahnya itu meraih tangan berjari lentik milik _namja_ mungil itu dan mengecupnya pebuh perasaan.

"_Ne_.. sangat senang baekki _hyung_.."

"Bagus, karena semalam _Hyung_ sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali tenaga, dan _Hyung_ ingin tidur sekarang.." Ucap _namja _mungil bernama Baek Hyun itu, _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum lembut, menyisir rambut 'Hyung' nya dengan sangat lembut, rambut itu terasa sedikit lengket, meski masih terasa halus yang dirasakan oleh telapak tangan besar _namja _tampan itu.

"_Saengieeh_..shh.. su-ssudah, kau harus sekolah, _arrachi_?" Jongin menghela nafas, dia menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap perut rata Baek Hyun, dan berbuah remasan pada tangan nakal nya itu oleh jemari lentik _hyung_nya. "Tapi _Hyung_, jongin masih rindu _hyungie_~" Baek Hyun berusaha duduk tapi sang adik yang keras kepala tidak membiarkan Baek Hyun bangun.

"Jongin.." Baek Hyun menatap jongin dengan sangat tajam, berharap adiknya mau menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"_Hyungie_~ aku ingin _hyung_, sekali lagi _Hyung,_ bersama ku.." Baek Hyun tak kuasa mengendalikan desahan yang tiba-tiba saja lolos saat jongin menggapai kesejatiannya, mengurutnya pelan, membuat Baek Hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, tidak ada desahan jika dia tidak mau adiknya kembali kesetanan seperti tadi malam. "_Saengieehhh_!.. ahh..!" Jongin menyeringai pelan, _hyung_nya tampak memang sangat lelah, buktinya saja baru sekedar remasan dan pijatan selama beberapa menit, hyungnya sudah kilmaks.

"Sekarang giliranku _Hyung_~"

"Jong-inhh…." Jongin menerik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, jongin menurunkan boxernya sampai batas pahanya, dia membuka paha Baek Hyunlebar-lebar, tidak apa, mungkin tidak usah pemanasan, tadi malam dia rasa sudah cukup membuat hole Baek Hyun terbiasa dengan ukuran miliknya,

"_Hyungiieehhh_~"

"Jong-AKH.. mphh.." Jongin langsung membungkam bibir _hyung_nya dengan ciuman panasnya, dia mengulum dengan agak kasar, agar Baek Hyun tidak menjerit, memberikan hal lain yang setidaknya bisa mengalihkan Baek Hyun dari rasa yang sangat perih di holenya. Baru setengah, dan perkiraan Jongin ternyata salah, hole itu selalu saja sempit meski sudah beberapa kali dia memasukinya.

"Se-seebentar ahnn.. _hyung_~ kau sangat sempiithh.." Baek Hyun menggigit bibir Jongin dengan keras karena ulah adiknya yang terus memaksakan junior besarnya memasuki Baek Hyun tanpa perisapan apapun. Bukan karena takut terlambat sekolah, karena sudah tidak tahan mungkin. Jongin menarik paha Baek Hyun saat dia sudah berhasil menyatukan Baek Hyun dan dirinya dengan sempurna. Jongin mengubah ciumannya menjadi lebih lembut tapi masih terkesan sangat panas. Baek Hyun akhirnya larut dan melupakan rasa sakitnya dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ditengkuk Jongin.

Flop

"Kau siap.. _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin meraup kedua _nipple_ kakaknya dan menggigitnya seduktif, Baek Hyun memeluk kepala jongin dengan sangat erat dia juga menyelipkan jemari lentiknya diantara surai hitam pekat adik nya. "Ngh.. cepatlaahhh .. jangan menyiksa akh.. kuhh.." Jongin menyeringai tipis dia tanpa seijin Baek Hyun menciumi leher kakaknya itu, membuat Baek Hyun hendak protes tapi kali ini tidak bisa, biarkan daerah sensitifnya di hisap oleh sang adik, meninggalkan beribu tanda disana, yang menjadi focus Baek Hyun saat ini adalah junior besar yang tertanam di hole nya mulai bergerak dengan tempo teratur.

"Akh.. ahh..akh.. _fastersshhh..Saengieehh_,.."

"Namakuhh saja Baekkieeehh.." Baek Hyun mengangguk lemah, Jongin menghentakkan juniornya lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, dia mendongakkan wajahnya tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diterima oleh juniornya, "Jongin..shh.. kau terlalu kasarrhh.." Jongin tidak peduli dia semakin meliarkan tusukannya meski Baek Hyun merasa sangat perih tapi rasa nikmat memang selalu mendominasi permainan ini. Baek Hyun memeluk tengkuk jongin dengan sangat erat.

"AHH.." Baek Hyun akhirnya klimaks, jongin mempercepat gerakannya dia menarik kedua pinggang Baek Hyun bergerak berlawanan arah darinya hingga dia pun sudah merasakan puncaknya sudah hampir sampai. "AHHH.. Baekkihh_..Hyung_..hahh.. hahhh.." Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Baek Hyun, mereka sangat lengket, dengan bau sperma dimana-mana.

"Apahh.. ah.. jongin menyakiti baekki _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin masih keteteran untuk meraup udara.

"Sedikithh.. hahh.." Jongin mengusap lembut rambut Baek Hyun, namja tampan berkulit kecoklatan itu menjilat saliva kakaknya yang sedari tadi berada disudut bibir Baek Hyun kemudian mengecup rahang Baek Hyun yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat menetes disana. Jongin membenarkan posisinya dia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, memeluk Baek Hyun dengan snagat erat dan mengusap punggung namja cantik itu.

"Apa jongin sudah hebat _hyung_?" Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis dalam dekapan adiknya.

"Tentu, jongin hebat," Jongin memekik girang dalam hati.

"Apa aku lebih hebat dari _appa_?" Tanya Jongin. Baek Hyun terdiam, membuat jongin cemberut.

"_Hyung_~" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Baek Hyun lembut. Menatap Baek Hyun dengan tatapan yang sangat polos tapi terasa sangat tegas. Baek Hyun terkikik geli, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentil pelan hidung adiknya itu.

"Ya! _Appo_!" Jongin meringis pelan. Baek Hyun masih sibuk tertawa.

"_Hyung_!"

"Mphh… baiklah.. haha, ups, cepat.. _hyung_ akan mengantar mu.." Jongin menekuk bibirnya sebal, dia selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"_Ahni_.. jawab dulu pertanyaan jongin tadi _hyung_.." Jongin menatap Baek Hyun tajam, meski bagi Baek Hyun tatapan jongin selalu lembut padanya. Baek Hyun pun menatap jongin serius.

"Cepat mandi.."

"_Shireo_.." Baek Hyun gemas sendiri, dia mendekatkan dirinya dan kali ini dia menggigit hidung adiknya itu. Jongin melebarkan matanya, dia maraih tengkuk Baek Hyun dan langsung melumat bibir kakaknya kasar dengan kuluman yang sangat menuntut, Jongin menerobos masuk kedalam rongga hangat kakaknya dan menghisap saliva Baek Hyun. Dia terus betah bermain-main sangat lama, hingga tepukan didadanya membuat jongin melepaskan bibirnya dengan kurang ikhlas.

"Mandi jongin.. hosh..hosh" Jongin diam masih sibuk mengusap dagu Baek Hyun yang masih basah.

"Apa _appa_ lebih dalam dariku? Atau lebih cepat dariku? Lebih keras?"

Baek Hyun gelagapan sendiri. "Ya.. ya! Jangan bicarakan hal seperti itu jongin!" Ucap Baek Hyun dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah menahan malu. Jongin masih ngambek.

"Cepat mandi. Atau.."

"Atau?"

"Tidak ada lagi jatah untukmu.." Ucap Baek Hyun sadis, Jongin membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, dia segera menyibak selimut dan berlari kekamar mandi. Tawa Baek Hyun pecah, membuat Jongin yang ada didalam kamar mandi sana menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Yang bersih.." Jongin merenggut disana, memang dia tidak bersih jika mandi? Jangan kira kulit coklatnya itu karena dia tidak bersih mandi, tapi memang beginilah kulitnya.

"_Ne_! tapi nanti malam hyung harus membayarnya!"

"_Shireo_," Teriak Baek Hyun dan segera mengambil kaos Jongin dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia tidak akan mandi dikamar mandi yang sama dengan jongin jika dia masih ingin berjalan dengan benar. Jongin masih mengoceh didalam kamar mandi.

"Awas saja, aku akan membuat baekki _hyung_ tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu.. muehehe.." Tawa aneh Jongin menggelegar memenuhi seisi kamar mandi.

Baek Hyun bergidik ngeri, dia menutup pintu kamar, baru hendak melangkah dia meringis kesakitan.

"Arghhss.." Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan meski tulang belakang nya serasa retak. Baek Hyun berhenti ditempatnya melihat sang '_appa_' yang baru saja keluar dengan rambut masih basah juga hanya memakai baju mandi.

"Baek Hyunni.."

GLEK

"_Ne, appa_?" Tanya Baek Hyun melirik kesana-sini, dan bergerak mundur.

"Kemari _appa_ ingin memelukmu.." Ucap namja tinggi berambut pirang itu. Dia sangat tampan meski dia sudah memiliki dua anak, _Appa_ Baek Hyun sedikit menyeringai melihat anak tertuanya agak kesulitan berjalan.

"Kapan kau datang Wu Baek Hyun?" Tanya namja tinggi itu, Baek Hyun masih tersenyum aneh sesekali meringis dan tetap berjalan mundur, tapi _appa _Baek Hyun pun berjalan semakin mendekat, selisih tinggi membuat jarak yang dibuat kaki panjang_ appa _Baek Hyun berbeda jauh dengan langkah mungil Baek Hyun.

Tap.

"Aku.. datang tadi malam." _Appa _Baek Hyun memandang anaknya dengan sangat lekat, mata elangnya memuja seluruh lekuk wajah sempurna itu. "_Appa._." _Appa _Baek Hyun mengusap lembut pipi merona itu. dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan beralih pada telinga Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun tidak bisa lagi menghindar saat appa nya merangkul pinggangnya dan merapatkannya dengan tubuh tegap Mr. Wu.

"Kau ada kuliah hari ini?"

"Ahh.. _anihh Appa_.." _Namja _tinggi itu mengulum cuping Baek Hyun membuat Baek Hyun tak kuasa menahan desahannya, Oh tidak, dia baru saja lepas dari kandang harimau dan sekarang ada Buaya yang sudah siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Panggil saja nama ku.. _My son_.."

"Akh! En_nehh_.." Appa Baek Hyun mendongakkan wajah Baek Hyun dan langsung menyerang leher mulus anaknya, tangan besarnya mengusap paha Baek Hyun dengan sangat lembut.

"K-Krisshh.."

"Hm.. _right._. _waeyo Baby_?" Baek Hyun melirik kepala pirang yang masih tenggelam dilehernya.

"Bawa aku.. Kris, jangan disinih…hhss.." Kris-_appa_ Baek Hyun menyeringai lebar disela-sela hisapannya pada leher mulus itu. Baek Hyun tidak tahan, bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin mati lemas dengan terus berdiri sementara titik sensitive nya terus dimanjakan oleh sang '_appa_'. Kris mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya dia mendekat dan mulai menyentuh bagian yang sangat dia sukai, dikulumnya dengan lembut benda tipis berwarna pink itu. Baek Hyun mengalungkan tangannya ditengkuk Kris, tangan Kris menyibak kaos tipis Baek Hyun, belaian pada paha Baek Hyun makin naik, menyadari sebentar lagi dia hampir sampai pada pintu kamarnya, Kris membuka matanya dan menoleh.

"_Appa_! Lepaskan _Hyung_! Kau tidak lihat dia lelah _appa_," Baek Hyun terlonjak mendengar suara adiknya, Jongin, dia segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kris, membuat Kris mendesah kecewa, Baek Hyun masih menumpu pada pundak Kris, sedangkan Kris menatap tajam satu lagi anaknya, termasuk saingannya tentu saja.

"Kau yang membuat kakakmu lelah anak kecil." Ketus Kris.

"Aku bukan anak kecil orang tua!"

"Apa?!"

"Sudahlah.. Jongin-ah ada apa?" Baek Hyun meminta diturunkan dari gendongan ala _bridal _dari Kris, Kris mau tidak mau menurunkan Baek Hyun. Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia memeluk kakaknya dari samping dengan sangat manja, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada appanya, Kris merenggut kesal, 'Dasar anak kecil'. Umpat Kris dalam hati.

"Aku lapar.." Baek Hyun reflek membalas pelukan adiknya dan mengusap kepala Jongin.

"Bibi Kwon mana?" Jongin menatap Baek Hyun dengan sangat manja. "_Aniyo_, selama _Hyung_ liburan aku tidak mau makan sama sekali, Hyung tahu kenapa?" Baek Hyun menggeleng polos, Kris dengan betahnya menunggu meski dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan memberikan 'jatah Baek Hyun' pada Jongin selama seminggu.

"Karena hanya masakan _Hyung_ yang sangat Jongin sukai…" Ucap Jongin membuat wajah Baek Hyun bersemu setelah sebelumnya Jongin sempat menegcup pipi Baek Hyun, membuat Kris menggeram kesal.

"Jinjjayo? Kau tidak makan sama sekali? Aigoo~" Jongin mengagguk 'sok' imut. Dan Baek Hyun yang memang dasar nya punya sikap polos pun hanya bisa percaya dengan ekpresi terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat adik dan appa nya ingin segera menyerang Baek Hyun ditempat.

"Sudah? Apa aku bisa mengambil Baek Hyun-ku sekarang?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang berusaha dilembutkan. Jongin mendecih kemudian menggeleng angkuh.

"_Hyung_ aku lapar, kau tidak akan membiarkan adikmu yang manis ini kelaparan 'kan?" Baek Hyun diam, dia menatap Kris yang seolah menyuruhnya menolak.

"Tapi, Jongin.."

"_Hyung_ tidak sayang Jongin? _Hyung_ tidak mencintai Jongin lagi?" Jongin menatap Baek Hyun dengan bibir seksi yang ditekut sedemikian rupa agar Baek Hyun iba padanya, dan itu berhasil, Baek Hyun menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. _kajja_.." Kris membelalakkan matanya. "Hya! Tidak boleh!" Kris hendak menarik tangan Baek Hyun tapi Jongin menepisnya dan menyembunyikan Baek Hyun dibalik punggungnya.

"_Appa_.. Jongin harus segera kesekolah, Baek Hyun akan menyiapkan makanannya dan mengantar Jongin," Jongin menyerigai lebar, wajah tampan Kris tertekuk sebal, Baek Hyun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Sepul-"

"_Mianhae appa_, Baek Hyunni lupa harus ke kampus jam sepuluh.. jadi Baek Hyun setelah mengantar Jongin harus segera ke rumah teman Baek Hyun, dan berangkat bersama kesekolah.." Ucap Baek Hyun menyesal. Jongin tertawa keras.

Ttak

"Aww!" Jongin memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak sayang oleh _appa_nya, dengan sedikit kesal Kris mengecup sebentar bibir Baek Hyun dan masuk kekamarnya.

"_Hyung~ Appo_~"

"Stt.. aduh.." Baek Hyun meniup pelan kepala Jongin. "Masih sakit?" Tanya Baek Hyun khawatir, sungguh Hyung Jongin yang terbaik, Baek Hyun sangat perhatian padanya.

"_Ne_.."

"Yang mana?"

"Disini." Jongin menunjuk bibirnya, Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal mendarat dikepala Jongin. Baek Hyun terkaget-kaget kemudian menoleh kea rah Kris yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan pintu.

"Baek Hyun kau mandi dulu, kemudian masak untuk anak kecil ini, aku saja yang mengantarnya, kau mengerti _baby_?" Baek Hyun mengangguk pelan nan ragu menatap prihatin Jongin yang mengaduh kesakitan. Wah, terlihat sekali Baek Hyun dan Kris seperti sepasang suami istri dan Jongin, hanya seorang anak.

"Jongin tidak mau!"

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kris tajam, membuat nyali Jongin menciut. "Appa curang!"

"Awww.."

"Sudahlah _appa_, " Kris menahan tangan Baek Hyun, menarik Baek Hyun dan menggigit bibir bawah Baek Hyun, dengan cepat Kris memasukkan lidahnya, menghisap lidah Baek Hyun, mengecup bibir Basah Baek Hyun dan kembali menjilat bibir manis itu, tangannya terangkat mengusap dagu Baek Hyun juga sudut bibir mungil yang basah itu. Kris mendongakkan leher Baek Hyun dan mengecup pelan tanda yang dia berikan untuk Baek Hyun tadi, dia tahu miliknya tidak akan tertukar dengan milik Jongin yang sudah mulai memudar. Jongin menarik tangan Baek Hyun.

"_Appa pervert_." Baek Hyun tersenyum, sebenarnya Kris maupun Jongin sama-sama mesum, jadi dia geli sendiri jika mereka berdua saling mengatai mesum satu sama lain. Kesannya sungguh aneh, dan terkesan tidak tahu diri. "_Hyung_ mandi dulu Jongin, " Ucap Baek Hyun, langsung melesat kembali kekamar, Kris tersenyum penuh arti setelah Baek Hyun pergi.

'Kita lihat saja nanti, kau tidak boleh menolakku lagi _Dear_..' Gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyeringai. Jongin mendelik tajam. "_Appa_ gila.." Gumamnya melihat appanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi kebawah, menunggu 'makanan' nya datang. Kris pun tidak mungkin mengantar Jongin dengan hanya memakai baju mandi kesekolah anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Baek Hyun melihat _dongsaeng_ dan _appa_nya cengo melihatnya. Kedua orang yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu menggeleng cepat.

Baek Hyun masih curiga, matanya bergerak melirik kedagunya, dia tersenyum, ternyata selai _strawberry_ nya jatuh dan lumer hingga kedagunya, Baek Hyun menjilat sudut bibirnya. Kris dan Jongin masih sibuk memperhatikan kulit putih mulus Baek Hyun yang sangat kontras dengan warna merah _strawberry_ itu. sangat sexy dimata mesum ayah dan anak itu.

Baek Hyun tersenyum jahil, dengan sengaja dia memainkan lidahnya disusut bibirnya membuat Kris reflek menengok kecelananya yang sudah sangat sesak. Baek Hyun terkekeh jahil, kemudian dia menengok adiknya, sama.

'Dasar mesum..'

"_Hyung_, biar aku yang membersihkan selainya." Baek Hyun tersentak saat Jongin mendekat dan menjilati sudut bibir dan dagu Baek Hyun seduktif, Jongin tidak berhenti disitu, dia menjilat dan melumat bibir Kakaknya yang terasa jauh lebih manis dari selai itu sekalipun, Kris membelalakkan matanya selesai menenangkan 'adik kecil' nya.

"_Hyung_, buka mulutmu!" Ucap Jongin ngambek, Baek Hyun tertawa kemudian menjauh.

"Aku ingin makan _pabbo_, bisakah kalian berkonsentrasi pada makanan kalian?" Jongin menekuk bibirnya kesal, dia mengambil roti dan mencomotnya sembarangan, Kris berusaha tetap tenang meski debaran jantung sangat brisik.

"Ada yang lebih menarik untuk ku 'makan'" Ucap Kris tenang, meski nyatanya dia tidak setenang itu.,

"Kau keterlaluan _Hyung.."_ Baek Hyun menggidikkan bahunya, kemudian mengambil piring berisi potongan sosis dan roti, dia meneguk susunya cepat. Kemudian beranjak membawa piringnya, tapi dicegat oleh Kris.

"Mau kemana?"

"Baek Hyun mau makan didalam saja _appa_." Kris memutar bola matanya, kemudian dia menarik tangan anak nya itu, mengambil piring Baek Hyun dan menaruhnya kembali keatas meja. Baek Hyun terjatuh diatas pangkuan Kris.

"Kenapa tidak disini?"

"Kalian tidak bisa focus jika ada aku.." Jawabnya dengan wajah sangat polos, Kris tersenyum. Dia mengambil roti Baek Hyun, mengunyahnya sedikit tanpa ditelan, dia menarik rahang Baek Hyun agar terbuka, Baek Hyun menurut, kemudian sekali lesatan lidah dan roti itu masuk kedalam mulut Baek Hyun.

"Kunyah.." Desah Kris, dengan dirinya yang kini berada dileher Baek Hyun. "_Neehh_.. _appa_.."

Kris memberi banyak Kissmark dileher putih anaknya. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Baek Hyun.

"Sudah?" Ciuman Kris naik ke dagu Baek Hyun, dia mencium dan melumat kembali bibir manis Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun hanya mampu mendesah, Kris menurunkan tangannya, hingga mencapai dua bongkahan yang berada dibagian belakang tubuh anaknya.

"Ahhh~" Baek Hyun menarik tangan _appa_nya, lalu dia menggigit jari telunjuk appanya. "Arghh.." Erang Kris.

"Sudahlahhh.. Kris~, Jongin bisa.. ah..ahhh.. terlambatthh.." Kris melepaskan remasan intens pada _butt _Baek Hyun dan mencium Baek Hyun dengan ganas, seolah membalas gigitan Baek Hyun pada jarinya tadi. Baek Hyun menahan dada Kris, kemudian mendorongnya pelan. Kris mesih menggingit bibir bawah Baek Hyun, dan Baek Hyun yang merasa sudah membuang banyak waktu terlebih Jongin yang entah sejak kapan menghilang segera menggesekkan _butt_nya pada sesuatu yang sedari tadi menyundulnya, benda ayahnya yang sudah sangat hard sedari tadi diapit oleh pantatnya. Kris mendesah keras. Baek Hyun yang sudah mendapatkan(?) kembali bibirnya dari gigitan Kris sekarang beranjak dari pangkuan Kris, dan berlari kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang sudah benar-benar tersiksa dengan miliknya yang sudah kehabisan udara(?) dibawah sana.

"ahhh.."

Seakan tidak peduli tempat Kris membuka celananya dengan cepat, meraih benda panjang yang sudah menegang itu, mengocoknya, terus menerus, hingga dia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat cairan putih itu menyemprot keluar. Nafas Kris terengah-engah dengan wajah merah dibanjiri kerigat. "Bermain sendiri sungguh menyiksa.."

"_APPA_! JONGIN BISA TERLAMBAT! CEPATLAH!"

"_APPA _MAU GANTI BAJU DULU!"

"_APPA_! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU JONGIN AKAN MATI BERDIRI DILUARR! DAN BAEK HYUN _HYUNG_, KAU AKAN HABIS MALAM INI!" Teriak Jongin dari luar, Baek Hyun bergidik ngeri, dia mengunci kamarnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi, rela untuk bermain solo, dari pada melayani appanya yang pasti akan menghabisi waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Jongin harus berdiri didepan kelas, karena terlambat.

Jongin ternyata sudah berdiri diluar dengan kesal dari tadi. Kris segera kekamar mandi, mengganti bajunya kilat dan segera mengantar Jongin.

.

.

.

.

END

**[Note]**

**Hi~ Hye sung kembali dengan SATU LAGI FF GA PENTING (_ _")*****kibas rambut(?)***

Blaaarr

#Hye Sung Gosong.

#Readers CrazyLaugh

Sesuai Janji, ini FF pengganti 'I'm Your Man', Yang seenak jidat dihapus oleh author sensitip ini, beneran, dah.. sepenggal kalimat ngebuat aku dicurigai sebagai plagiator tanpa peduli sama story dan alurnya yang berbeda. Hiks(?) aku tahu FF ku sama FF cetar milik author membahana itu ga sebanding, tapi bukan berarti Hye Sung akan ngejiplak .. hiks.. T_T okey, semoga kalian suka FF yang konfliknya biasa-biasa aja ini. /nyante/R: *ga nyante/ Hye Sung suka cinta terlarang muehehe xD

Yang akan diupdate berikutnya adalah... **Hello and GoodBye**, karena banyak yang suka. Gak juga sih, gak tau ah, pokoknya itu yang akan Hye Sung update besok malem*mintadigeplak* Nc. An HunBaek malem-malem, ada yang senang? Ga ada, buahaha ,gila aja, kesian banget lu Hye Sung -_-

yang lalu biarlah berlalu, Hye Sung tunggu review kalian /pakk/ ._. Dan perlu kalian ketahui pemersa, tulisan **END** diatas, itu Hye Sung salah ketik(?) Yang bener tuh. **T to the B to the C alias TBC**. kwkwkwkw /nyebelin yak?! / cipok my beloved bias, Byun Baek, keke/

BLAAARRR …

Uhuk..uhukk.. baiklah, See You next Chap -_-

Hye Sung.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is My Family**

**Kim Hye Sung** _(yang lagi mabok KaiBaekKris dan Cinta terlarang (?))_

Cast :

Byun **Baek Hyun **asWu** Baek Hyun**

**Kris **Wu

Kim **Jong In **as Wu **Jong in**

Pair : **KrisBaek**, **KaiBaek, BaekKai, BaekKris**. **Bacon** X **Krispy** X **Kkamjong.**

Other : Belum ada.

Rate : **T**o the **M**(favorite gue)*pakk

Disclaimer : **This Story and plot is mine**. Cast bukan, semua juga tahu Byun Baek, Kris ama Jongin itu member EXO, kecuali kalau kalian fandom lain, jadi gak kenal mereka, mereka milik orang tuanya, sama Agency mereka (SMent.) saya hanya makek nama doang, Cz ngefeel nya ama mereka bertiga mulu.

Genre : **Romance?** Yes, **Lemon?***kurang asem*, **hurt?** No, **Drama?** No, **Angst?** Double No. -_-

Warning : **YAOI**, **LEMON, 17+, DLDR, Crack (?) Pair, Thypo dimana-mana, Ga suka? Pergi aja, jangan cari rebut ne? Damai itu indah ^^*angkatClurit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baek Hyun POV

"Ehh.." Seingatku aku tadi membawa ponselku, atau..

"Waeyo?" Aku tidak memperdulikan suara lembut yang entah milik siapa itu.

Puk

"Luhan, Ponsel-" Aku menutup kembali mulutku dan memastikan bahwa orang yang berada didepan pintu ini adalah Luhan, temanku. Aku segera membungkukkan diriku. "Maaf.." Ucapku lembut. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, ah bodohnya kau, dia pasti ayahnya Luhan, setelah menekan bel rumah Luhan, aku mengecek ponselku dan tada..

"Nugu? Teman Luhan? Atau.."

"Teman! Ah, maaf.." Kenapa aku panic seperti ini? Namja ini memiliki wajah serupa dengan Luhan, jadi kupikir dia adalah ayahnya, dan aku sudah membuat kesan buruk.

"Jangan sungkan… masuklah, ah.. aku paman nya Luhan." Aku tersenyum kikuk, jadi namja ini adalah paman namja brisik itu? masih muda, Tampan dan sangat.. ah! Apa yang kufikirkan? Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan bahwa dia memiliki paman setampan ini, jadi mungkin wajar jika aku terpukau, mungkin jika aku melihat fotonya jauh hari sebelum saat ini, aku tidak akan merasa..

Jantungku..

"Duduklah.."

"N-ne.. "Aku menghentikan acara menepuk kedua pipiku yang kurasa sekarang agak memerah. Aku duduk, tapi dia tidak kunjung pergi, ahjussi ini masih terus menatapku dengan melipat kedua tangannya dihadapanku,menatapku lekat, ini burukkah? Apa setelah ini dia akan menyuruh Luhan, teman brisik tapi rela menghabiskan uangnya demi aku itu untuk tidak berteman dengan ku lagi? Apa mulai besok aku akan mencari teman lain yang rela mentraktir ku makan di-

"huwaa.." N-namja ini..

Deg

Tampan sekali. Wajah datarnya, kulit putihnya, dan tatapan matanya juga sejak kapan dia berada persis didepan ku? Oh Tuhan, aku.. dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Oh Se Hun.." Kukerjapkan mata ku berkali-kali.

"N-ne? maaf?" Dia kembali tersenyum tipis, baik, mungkin 'Kebiasaan' yang sering aku lakukan dengan appa dan Jongin membuat ku agak.. bagaimana bisa aku terpaku pada bibir pink yang berada tepat didepan wajah ku ini, aku sedikit mendekatkan wajahku, Sedikit lagi..

"Kau.. nakal.." Bisiknya tepat diwajahku, dan..

Sreett

Aku menekuk wajahku kesal saat dia menarik dirinya, membuatku tidak bisa menyentuh bibirnya, dan membuat ku malu setengah mati, bagaimana bisa aku mencoba mencium paman teman ku sendiri, semoga ahjussi ini tidak memberitahu Luhan, aku bisa dijadikan bahan ejekan, sial, dia menyeringai kecil dan mengurungku dengan menaruh kedua lengannya disampingku tepat pada sandaran sofa ini.

"Mapphhhh.." Ini.. ini .. ini..

Deg

Deg

Manis, lembut, tapi..

Astaga ..

Tuhan! Meski terkejut tapi aku hampir saja terbuai, aku ingat siapa yang tengah menciumku ini, harusnya bukan melingkarkan tanganku pada tengkuknya dan membalas ciumannya, apalagi memejamkan mataku..

Tapi aku melakukannya!

Telapak tangannya mengusap punggungku yang masih terbalut kemeja merah tipis, ini mulai agak panas, dia sudah berhasil memasukkan lidahnya dan aku tidak kuasa melawan karena sakit pada bibir bawahku yang sengaja dia gigit. Dia sudah berhasil menduduki pahaku. Setelah membiarkan aku bernafas, belum sempat aku bicara sepatah katapun dia sudah berhasil membuatku bungkam dengan menghisap leherku dengan sangat kuat dan sensual.

"Angg…" Kuhentikan tangannya yang sudah berusaha membuka celanaku, ahjussi ini benar-benar mesum. Tapi ini benar-benar kelemahanku, aku tidak pernah bisa melawan dalam keadaan seperti ini, jika aku bisa bertahan dan melawan mungkin Jongin dan appa tidak akan pernah kubiarkan menyentuh tubuhku.

"Hajimahh.." Tahanku, tapi dengan agak kasar dia menepis tanganku, dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti, bukankah kau sebenarnya juga ingin eoh?"

Blushh~

"Tid-tidak.." Tidak, aku bisa terlambat kuliah, dan aku yakin Luhan sudah berangkat, karena aku memang terlambat datang kerumahnya. aku meraba kantong celana, dan mungkin aku memang harus absen hari ini dan melayani namja ini, karena benda sialan itu tidak masuk dalam kantong celana ku,

Sraaakkk

"A-apa yang kau lakukannn.." Pekikku, tapi tidak didengar sama sekali oleh nya yang tengah menatap lapar bahu ku yang telah berahasil diatemukan (?) saat merobek sedikit dibagian kerahnya. Dia menahan kedua tanganku tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku dia sudah melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat dia menghisap leherku tadi.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan.." Bisiknya serak, terdengar sangat seksi. Dan biarlah aku pasrah saja, dia sudah berhasil membuka celana ku dan menurunkannya hingga sebatas lututku, dia sendiri juga membuka celananya dan..

Glupp

Lebih besar dari milik Jongin, dan itulah yang terlintas dalam benakku. Dia menyeringai membuatku semakin tidak tahan merasakan benda besar yang mengacung tegak itu. dia kembali menduduki pahaku,

"Kau mau ini sayang?" Ucapnya meraih tanganku, aku berusaha tidak terlihat liar tapi tanpa sungkan aku mulai memanjakan penis besarnya itu dengan tanganku. Dia sendiri meraih penis ku, dan melakukan hal yang sama, dia meraih bibirku kembali dan peraduan kembali dimulai.

"Angh.. Cukup.. Baek Hyun.. aku tidak.. ah, tahan kita selesaikan saat ini juga.." Aku mempout bibirku kesal, aku masih ingin bermain-main, aku masih ingin mengulum benda itu dengan bibirku, tapi ahjussi mesum ini tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dasar payah, mesum, dan.. dari mana dia tahu namaku? Dia turun dari pangkuanku dan mendorongku hingga terhempas pada sandaran sofa. Dia menekuk kedua lututku.

"Hm.. dimana aku harus memasukkannya ?" Tanya sengaja menggodaku. Kami hanya memakai baju atas sedangkan celana kami, aku juga tidak tahu kemana ahjussi ini membuangnya.

"Kau bisa .. memasukkannya dibibirku atau.. disana.." Kuraih penis besarnya dan menggesekkanya disekitar Holeku. Dia meringis nikmat, wajah putihnya berubah menjadi agak memerah, dia segera menarik daguku, mendongkkan ku dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan hasrat khas ahjussi mesum.

"Kau saja yang memasukkannya, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu.." Aku tersenyum nakal, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemejaku, dia kembali membungkam bibirku, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya mengeksplor bibirku, karena dalam hal seperti ini aku harus lebih mendominasi.

"Shh..ahh.." Aku sedikit demi sedikit memasukkan penis nya pada hole ku, hanya saja ini tidak mudah, terlebih dengan posisi seperti ini, kutekan lagi ciumanku dan dia dengan pasrah membiarkan bibirnya ku gigit, jilat dan kuhisap, hingga aku rasa penis nya sudah masuk setengahnya. Aku terengah-engah saat melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Kauu.. shh, yang melanjutkannyaahh.."

"Ok, itu mudah.." Jawabnya mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Ahhhhhh..ahjussiiih.." Aku menggerang sakit saat dia langsung saja menerobos, aku mendongakkan wajahku, namun itu membuatnya langsung menyerang leherku, dia kembali mengeluarkan penis panjangnnya dan melesatkannya kembali, membuat nya sangat erat berpagut didalam sana. Ini gila, apa yang telah aku lakukan sejauh ini, aku bahkan lupa siapa tadi namanya, dan kami sudah melakukan sex.

"Lakukan semaumuhh…" Pintaku lemas saat kami sudah menyatu cukup sempurna, dia menggerak-gerakkan penisnya dengan gerakan melingkar dengan pelan dia memaju mundurkan dirinya.

"So..ssshh naughty ahh..ha?

.

.

.

Lupakan, itu kejadian satu minggu yang lalu, dan yang benar adalah sekarang aku tengah berada dalam perjalanan kerumah Luhan. Aku melirik ponselku dan menyambarnya, masih focus pada jalan raya, jemari ku mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Luhan, belum lama aku menaruh ponselku, sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseo.."

"…."

"Benar.. sebentar lagi.."

"…"

"Aku tidak dengar.."

"…"

"Apa?"

"…."

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Suruh Minseok-mu untuk berhenti mendesah! Aku tidak mendengarmu pabbo!"

"…"

"Matilah.." Lirih ku lemas, dengan pelan, aku menepikan mobil ku. Rusa jelek, mulut besar, kenapa dia tidak bisa menjaga mulut nya itu? apa yang akan appa lakukan? Dia tahu semuanya.. argghhh..

Ahjussi gila itu sudah dua hari tidak menghubungiku karena istrinya melahirkan dijepang, dan apa aku harus menghadapi appa sendirian?

Tok Tok

"eh?" Aku membuka kaca mobil dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi dengan lesung pipi tersenyum kaku padaku.

"Ne?" Tanya ku heran. "Jeogiyo, mianhae, apa aku bisa menanyakan letak sebuah sekolah dikota ini? A-aku tersesat.." Dia memberiku sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nama sekolah yang dia cari, dan sekolah ini memang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku, Baik, kota ini besar dan anak ini sudah besar, jadi apa yang membuat namja yang sudah besar ini tersesat disebuah kota? Tapi tunggu.

"Kau orang.. China?" Tanya ku ragu, dan dia mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah.. aku bisa mengantarmu, karena adikku juga bersekolah disana.." Tawaran ku tadi disambut antusias namun sebuah raut wajah yang kurang aku suka tergambar pada wajah ekhem.. tampannya.

"Kau.. ng, punya adik? Apa dia masih ada disekolah dasar? Tapi aku mencari letak sebuah senior high school.."

"Kau mengiraku anak Smp?"

"Ng.."

"Bagus.. sekarang naiklah.." Ucapku kesal, dan seperti tahu aku kesal dia menunduk dan segera masuk, aku bunuh anak orang ini jika masih banyak Tanya dan membahas umur lagi, sudah untung aku berbaik hati mengantarnya, aku ingin membolos kuliah hari ini, Lu Han sibuk kencan sementara aku menunggu kabar buruk saat nanti sampai dirumah, aku juga akan membunuh anak itu.

.

.

.

.

Author POV's

"Dan.." Kris menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh pada sekretaris seksi yang baru saja masuk dalam ruangannya. Yeoja seksi itu tersenyum manis dengan sebuah dokumen yang terselip dilengannya.

"Ini.." Kris mematikan sambungannya dengan seseorang dan menaruh ponselnya, dia keluar dari kukungan meja dan kursinya mendekat kearah yeoja itu.

"Kau boleh pergi Luna-ssi.." Ucap Kris datar, Yeoja seksi dengan rok sangat pendek dan blazer yang tidak tertutup sempurna, mempertontonkan belahan dadanya itu menekuk bibirnya kesal, sudah hampir dua tahun nyonya Wu meninggal dunia, dan dia masih tidak mendapat sinyal apapun dari Kris, dia sudah menyukai atasannya itu dari dulu, tapi Kris selalu mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf.." Luna menarik lengan jas Kris, membuat namja itu menoleh cepat, Luna pura-pura tersandung dengan masih menarik lengan Kris, membuat Kris terkejut, terlebih dengan posisinya, apa yang akan dikatakan karyawannya jika melihat Kris jatuh dengan Luna diatasnya, beruntung dia menahan berat badannya dengan kedua siku-sikunya membuat punggung nya tidak membentur.

"Luna-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Kris, tapi Luna tidak mendengarkan, dia berusaha meraih bibir Kris, tapi Kris memundurkan kepalanya, hingga akhirnya Luna menarik dasi namja tampan itu.

Baek Hyun mematung didepan pintu ruangan Kris.

"Tuan Baek Hyun.." Lirih namja disebelahnya ikut terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Chen.." Lirih Baek Hyun, masih terpaku dengan pemandangan didepannya. Chen, pelayan setia Kris yang membawa nampan itu berniat keluar karena tidak memiliki urusan dengan hal ini, tapi Baek Hyun menahan tangannya. Chen melihat dengan jelas apa yang Baek Hyun rasakan, karena secara tidak langsung dia pernah tau dari Kris bahwa Baek Hyun maupun Kris mempunyai hubungan yang diluar nalar.

"Baek Hyun-ssi, Gwaenchana?" Kris segera mendorong Luna dan membuat bokong seksi Luna mendarat tidak sempurna dilantai yang dingin itu. "Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun membuka kembali matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Sudah?" Tanya Baek Hyun entah pada siapa.

"Chen.." Chen menatap Baek Hyun iba, namun. "Baek Hyun-ssi?" Namja cantik itu menyeringai lebar dan menyambar minuman diatas nampan yang dibawa Chen. Kris dan Chen saling menatap bingung.

"Ini bukan gayaku.." Chen menggeleng-geleng, dia tahu Baek Hyun, astaga Wu Baek Hyun bukan namja yang seperti itu, atmosfir apa yang membuatnya menyangka Baek Hyun akan lari dengan air mata yang mengalir amat deras dengan Kris yang mengejarnya minta ampunan persis apa yang sering dia lihat di Tv.

Karena kenyataannya, Chen memejamkan matanya.

BYUUURRR

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Pekik Luna membahana, tapi Baek Hyun masih berdiri tidak berdosa ditempatnya, Baek Hyun menjatuhkan gelas kaca itu kelantai.

"Ups, maaf noona, Baek Hyun tidak sengaja.." Ucapnya sepolos mungkin, tapi itu tidak membuat geraman yeoja seksi itu berhenti, tangan nya terangkat .

"Mau menampar ku?" Tanya Baek Hyun melipat kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dada tegap seseorang, Kris berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan yeoja cantik itu kasar juga tatapannya yang begitu dingin.

"Jangan menyentuhnya atau.. kau akan musnah.."

"K-Kris-ssi.. tapi bocah ini.."

"Bocah? Siapa?" Kris menyentak tangan Luna, dan menarik pinggang Baek Hyun berbalik. Chen tersenyum dan segera keluar ruangan, sedangkan Luna masih setia mematung ditempatnya, mulutnya ternganga lebar menyaksikan kebringasan Kris yang sangat dingin itu mencium bibir Baek Hyun,

Anaknya sendiri.

"Ka-kalian.." Luna dengan perasaan kalut segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan satu bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, meninggalkan Kris dan Baek Hyun yang sedang menatap Kris tajam. Baek Hyun menepuk-nepuk dada Kris, Kris mengerti dia melepaskan ciumannya dan membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva yang sedikit bercecaran didagu namja cantik itu.

"Kau cemburu?" Baek Hyun menghentikan raupannya pada udara dengan rakus, dia berganti menatap Kris tajam, tapi Kris tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam—manis itu.

"Appa! Jangan sembarangan menciumku, apa kepala mu terbentur appa?" Tanya Baek Hyun sedikit berteriak, Kris menarik sudut bibirnya dan menarik pinggang Baek Hyun makin merapat padanya, mengusap pipi halus itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau cantik kalau marah..itu berarti kau memang cemburu.."

"Ap-ahh.." Kris memasukkan telapak tangannya pada celana belakang Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun berusaha menahan desahannya saat Kris meremas bongkahan kembar dibalik celana belakangnnya. Kris kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dan meraup bibir manis itu sekali lagi.

"Arrshh.." Kris membuat Baek Hyun lemas dengan memanjakan titik-titik sensitive namja cantik itu. bibir nya terus bergerak, melahap bibir mungil itu tanpa ampun, Kris ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menyentuh anaknya, sangat jarang, dari pada Kai, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal, jadi waktu seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan, dengan mulai mengabsen seluruh penghuni goa hangat Baek Hyun, Kris mendorong tubuh mungil itu pada pintu dan menghempaskannya pada pintu, mempermudahnya meperdalam ciuman itu tanpa tangannya menahan tengkuk Baek Hyun. Tangannya yang sudah bebas itu mengunci pintu tanpa diketahui Baek Hyun yang sudah larut dalam permainannya.

"Jangan..hhh.. mencahh rii..-cari kesemphaatann.." Kris mengusap pelan penis mungil Baek Hyun yang masih berada dalam tempat nya rapi. Jemari lentik itu bergerak melepas dasi Kris melonggarkannya dan membuka satu kancing kemeja Kris agar namja itu bisa bernafas dengan teratur, pantas saja nafas Kris terdengar tidak teratur karena nafsu yang sudah membuncah. Baek Hyun meremas lengan Kris saat dirakan terpaan nafas hangat Kris menghirup perpotongan lehernya dengan sangat kuat. Kris tersenyum senang dengan reaksi Baek Hyun yang terbilang sangat sensitive.

Dalam hitungan menit, permainan panas itu sudah membuat keduanya melayang dan tidak pernah mengira bahwa mereka sudah naked tanpa apapun yang melapisi kulit mereka.

"Kita.. lakukan denganhh.. cepat appaaa..~" Pinta Baek Hyun yang sudah tahu dari Chen jika Kris akan ada rapat, setengah jam lagi. Kris tidak menggubris, dia malah menurunkan ciumannya dari kedua nipple Baek Hyun turun kepusar dan.. "Apppaaahh.. ahh.." Baek Hyun hampir tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan itu dan limbung tapi Kris menahan kedua paha Baek Hyun yang agak bergetar.

"Ahh..ahh.. K—Kris.." Kris memasukkan penis kecil itu pada mulutnya menciuminya, meniup dan menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga keujung, Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat merasakan ujung perutnya seperti terbakar, tetesan keringat sudah membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit putih itu. kris menyedot-nyedot (-_-) penis Baek Hyun dengan sangat sensual, membuatnya semakin mengeras. Kris menghisapnya dan sedikit tersenyum merasakan tetes demi tetes cairan kental itu mulai dirasakan lidahnya.

"Emhh.. Yes dear?" Gumam Kris menggoda dengan suara beratnya.

"Errmhh.. Krisss" Baek Hyun menggeram saat semua yang sudah berdesakkan keluar dari tadi keluar juga dan membasahi hampir seluruh wajah Kris, membuat nafsu birahi Kris makin memuncak dengan kepalanya yang sudah kembali sejajar dengan Baek Hyun yang tengah terengah-engah. Wajah dibanjiri Kringat itu membuat Kris semakin tidak tahan, lima belas menit lagi.

Sreettt

"Eunghhh.. krisss…" Kris memutar posisi Baek Hyun hingga pipi namja cantik itu membentur pintu agak keras, tapi Kris yang sudah dikuasai nafsu seakaan tidak peduli, dia menyiapkan penisnya sendiri, kemudian mengarahkan penis belasan meter itu pada Hole berwarna pink milik Baek Hyun, sangat cute baginya.

"Ahh… Kris~ Kriss… tah-han.. saaak-ithh.."

"Ahh~ Krissss.." Kris memasukkan penisnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru disebabkan desahan Baek Hyun yang mencuri akal sehatnya dan membuatnya semakin menggila karena hole ketat itu yang menyambut penisnya dengan service terbaik, sangat ketat dan basah.

"Akkkhh.. Kris.. fuck me.." Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, dan semakin cepat, menahan pinggang Baek Hyun agar namja itu masih kuat berdiri membiarkannya terus menghentakkan penisnya secara brutal didalam holenya. "Yeahh.. there.. fast.. please…." Pinta Baek Hyun.

"Ahh… Ahh.. inihh..ah.." Baek Hyun kembali Klimaks, dan menyiksa penis Kris karena hole Baek Hyun makin menyempit.

"Akh! hell yeaahh.. kau sangat sempitt son.." Kris membalik tubuh Baek Hyun dengan cepat membuat Baek Hyun serasa mati rasa menahan penis besar dan panjang itu untuk seimbang memberinya rasa sakit dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Kris menaikkan paha Baek Hyun memintanya melingkar dipinggangnya. Baek Hyun terkulai lemas melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris, dan kakinya pada pinggang namja tampan yang masih setia menggerakkan pinggang Baek Hyun naik turun itu. kris menghempaskan Baek Hyun pada sofa diruangan itu, Baek Hyun menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sangat sayu dan lelah, tiga hentakan Kris membuat sperma Kris tertanam dalam anus Baek Hyun, hingga beberapa tetasnya mengalir diantara selangkangnya. Kris mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah melemah pelan membuat cairan itu makin deras mengalir. Kris mengocok kembali kejantanannya dan menggesek-gesekkannya pada Hole Baek Hyun, Ronde kedua?

Baek Hyun memebelalakkan matanya. "A—appa~" Rengeknya lirih, Kris malah menyeringai.

"Lima menit Son.."

"AKH!" Baek Hyun menahan pergelangan tangan Kris, Kris hanya meliriknya kemudian menahan gerakannya yang berusaha memasukkan penis panjangnya sekali lagi. Baek Hyun menggeleng lemah, mungkin setelah ini dia harus mengatakan jujur pada Jongin bahwa Kris memang jauh lebih cepat membuat Baek Hyun lemas, dia yang terhebat. dengan Jongin Baek Hyun masih bisa hingga berapa pun rondenya. Tapi untuk Kris, salah kan penis besar juga panjang itu, dan tenaga Kris yang sangat prima juga nafsunya yang sangat mudah terangsang, semua orang tidak akan menyangka jika Kris ahli dalam sex jika melihat dari wajahnya, tapi mereka harus menanyakannya dulu pada anak tertua Kris, baru mereka akan tahu jawabannya. Baik, Jongin masih tujuh belas tahun, mungkin penisnya belum tumbuh lebih besar dari Kris, tapi siapa tahu nanti Jongin akan mengalahkan Kris? Jangan memikirkan apapun sekarang lihat lah yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Baek Hyun melotot horror saat Kris tetawa evil melilitkan dasinya pada pergelangan tangan Baek Hyun.

"AKHHH… appppaaahh..akh..akhh.. haahh.." Kris mulai menidih Baek Hyun kembali dan mungkin rapat akan ditunda untuk beberapa menit karena dengan posisi bercinta mereka saat ini Kris akan semakin bringas dengan Baek Hyun yang sudah pasrah. Beruntung ruangan Kris kedap suara..

Well..

.

.

"Thanks.."

"Hm.." Lenguh Baek Hyun menjauhkan leher nya dari bibir Kris, tapi Kris masih terus bisa menggapainya dan memberikan kembali banyak Kris(?)mark disana. Kris menutupi tubuh Baek Hyun dengan kemeja besarnya.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Sedikit…"

"Untuk yang mana.. permainanku yang terlalu kasar atau.." Baek Hyun membuka matanya dan menyambar bibir Kris cepat. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis membuat Kris gemas, tapi dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuat namja mungil itu tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya.

"Aku selalu suka permainan appa.. hanya saja.."

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Kris.. Baby?" Baek Hyun tertegun, hampir dia tertawa. Hah, logika.. baiklah, buang hal itu jauh-jauh.

"Ne.. Kris.."

"aku punya sesuatu yang akan membuatmu tidak marah lagi padaku.."

"Apa?" Kris menatap Baek Hyun tajam, dan itu membuat Baek Hyun agak takut hingga tangannya meremas ujung kemeja Kris yang menutupi tubuhnya, sedangkan Kris hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya saja. Dan Tuhan! Kris sudah tahu semunya, mengenai ahjussi bernama Se Hun dan dia yang-

"Aku akan melenyapkan siapa saja yang membuatmu cemburu.. seperti dulu.." Baek Hyun menatap Kris lurus-lurus.

"Kau tidak bercanda? Kau masih membutuhkannya Kris," Kris tersenyum dan mengecup pelan dahi Baek Hyun yang agak basah.

"Masuk.." Ucap Kris, Seorang namja bertubuh besar membawa seorang wanita seksi dengan rok mini yang berhasil membuat Baek Hyun 'cemburu', mulut wanita itu tersumpal, dengan tangan terikat. Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Baek Hyun, yeoja itu menatap Kris dan Baek Hyun jijik meski air mata yang mengalir disudut matanya sangat memperjelas posisinya yang sungguh lancang itu. Baek Hyun berusaha duduk dengan benar,

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Baek Hyun tajam. "Mphhhh.." Yeoja itu berteriak, namun teredam oleh sumpalan dimulutnya, para pengawal berjas hitam bertubuh besar itu menyuruh gadis itu untuk berlutut. Kris mengambil sesuatu dilacinya, dan bergerak mendekat,

"Ahhhmm.." Yeoja itu menatap Ketakutan saat Kris menarik rambutnya untuk mendongak. Dia menarahkan benda yang baru saja dia ambil pada kening yeoja yang tengah menangis teredam.

"Kris.. kurasa kau tidak harus-"

DORRR..

Baek Hyun terkesiap.

"_Eomma.."_

"_kalian menjijikkan.. Kris! dia anakmu!" _

"_Eomma, aku.. maaf.."_

_PAKK_

_DORR_

"_Ap-appa! Eomm—maaah.. andweee.."_

"Buang dia.." Baek Hyun diam bahkan saat Kris mendekat kembali padanya.

"Kris.."

"Yes?" Kris kembali menghirup aroma lembut tubuh Baek Hyun saat kedua pengawal itu menyeret tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"Aku takut.. jika hubungan seperti ini.. akan," Kris mengerti, ini memang salah, tapi ini cinta, memang tidak seharunya dia melakukan hal keji atas nama cinta yang begitu suci, tapi ini adalah cinta, cintanya untuk putra nya sendiri, yang tidak sebatas normal, tapi cinta seperti ini bahkan lebih suci dari apapun didunia ini, ini perasaan yang murni saling memiliki dengan cara yang salah, ini cinta, dan jika ingin dipertegas, ini benar, karena ini cinta.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun.. kita sudah sejauh ini Baek Hyun, sulit bagiku untuk berhenti, meski kau yang memintanya sekalipun.." Baek Hyun menyelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris.

"Aku juga Kris.." Lirih Baek Hyun.

"Kris.."

"Hm.."

"Apa.. aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan pamannya Luhan, aku-" Kris menghentikan acara mencium pipi Baek Hyun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya saat Kris menarik tengkuknya dan menciumi seluruh lehernya, naik dan menatap Baek Hyun lurus.

"Bu-bukankah.. Luhan memberitahu mu.. dan membuatku datang kesini, karena.. karena.." Kris mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Karena?"

Baek Hyun mengumpat dalam hati. Dia-dibohongi-lagi,

"Aku menyuruh Luhan mengancammu untuk datang kemari.." Baek Hyun melotot tapi Kris justru mengecup pelan bibir Baek Hyun.

"Karena aku tidak tahan melakukan ini padamu.." Lirih Kris.

"Jadi kau sudah mempersiapkan nya? Dari awal?" Kris menyeringai dan mengangguk. "Yap."

"ya!" Bentak Baek Hyun dan membuat Kris gemas, Kris kembali mengecup bibir itu bertubi-tubi. "Wae Kau tidak suka? Awalnya ini akan sangat panjang, tapi karena wanita sialan tadi, kau membuang minuman itu.."

"Minuman?"

"Yeah.. itu sudah ada obat pembangkit.. yeah, begitulah.." Dahi Baek Hyun sedikit berkedut marah, jadi apa dia nanti jika meminumnya, Liar dan.. beruntung juga yeoja tadi membuatnya… Kau akan musnah Kim Jong Dae.

"Tapi.."

Tok.. Tokk..

"Tuan…" Baek Hyun hampir terlonjak dari sofa hangat itu melihat minuman berwarna merah kental itu berada diatas nampan yang dibawa Chen.

Mendekat padanya.

Dan detik itu juga seringaian Kris semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan untuk Readers yang disana..

.

.

.

.

Salam hangat dari Hye Sung! Review nya ditunggu ya! Sampai berjumpa di Chapter berikutnyaaa! Papay! /angus/

Hye Sung

.

.

.

TBC

Thank To : **rizkyeonhae, diahsshii, ByunnieKou, FireLight92, baekhyunniewife, Kai, Aiiu d'freaky, CussonsBaekby, AnitaLee, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Ran Hwa, HyeYooShie, dewo1804, askasufa, kira, lili,RaeMii, chika love baby baekhyun, TrinCloudSparkyu, kirinuyu, baekggu, KR , majey. jannah, lottenoir, baekhyunaa, rocketeer7, KrisBaek HardS88, ByunnieFan, BaekShine. And Siders sekalian.**


End file.
